An example of existing prior art is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3099285, which shows a nail gun in which high-pressure compressed air is used. In this gun, an exhaust cover is attached to a lateral part of the tool main body in order to reduce an exhaust noise. In Japanese Patent No. 3099285, the exhaust cover is configured to be attached and fixed to a main body by engaging an upper end of the exhaust cover with a lower end edge of a cylinder cap. According to this attachment configuration, the upper end of the exhaust cover is attached to the main body by utilizing the cylinder cap, and thus the attachment configuration of the exhaust cover to the main body can be simplified.
However, regarding a lower end of the exhaust cover, according to the conventional attachment configuration of an exhaust cover, the lower end of the exhaust cover is configured to be engaged with, for example, a rubber layer covering a tool main body for absorbing an impact etc. Because of this unstable configuration, there has been a problem that the exhaust cover is not attached in a stable manner.
Thus, as a result of the mentioned deficiencies in the art, there is a need in the art to attach the exhaust cover in a stable manner and at the same time simplify the attachment configuration.
Furthermore, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3385875 and Japanese Patent No. 5578251 both disclose a driving tool including the added functionality of an air duster blowing away sawdust and/or cutting dust generated around the cutting portion of the tool. The air duster disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3385875 is configured such that, when a push button disposed on an upper rear face of the tool main body is pressed, compressed air, which is supplied to an accumulator inside a handle, may be blown out from an upper part of the tool main body. In another air duster disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5578251, a duster valve is arranged at an air hose connection portion (an inlet portion) disposed at a distal end of the handle of the duster, and the flow path of compressed air is divided by said duster valve upstream of the accumulator and the air is blown out from the air injection port of a driver guide through a pipe serving as a dedicated air pipe.
However, the air duster disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3385875 is configured such that compressed air may be blown out from an upper portion of the tool main body. Because of this configuration, in order to blow out compressed air around a driving (nailing) position, the tool main body may need to be oriented upside down. From this point of view, the usability of the air duster may not be sufficient for the end-use of a user. Furthermore, the air duster disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5578251 is configured such that the duster valve is arranged around the inlet of the handle and the dedicated air pipe needs to be arranged along a long path from the duster valve to around the injection port. This complicated configuration may cause an increase in cost, and due to the long path of the air pipe, etc. the ease of assembly may be deteriorated, with increased maintenance costs and inconvenience.
Thus, as a result of the mentioned deficiencies in the art, there is also a need in the art to simplify the configuration of the air duster and for improved ease of assembly, efficiency in maintenance, and enhanced usability.